


我的小年下病人—廁所篇

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	我的小年下病人—廁所篇

「嘀嗒嘀嗒—」從小穴內流出的蜜汁不斷，順著她的身體滴落在地板上，洗手間的路上全是一灘灘的水漬。

.

「哈啊...嗯...」被抱著的人小聲地嬌喘著，雙眼緊閉，小手攥緊我的衣服。

我走進洗手間後，小心翼翼地把星伊放到浴缸裡，並開好溫水準備幫她沖洗。當暖水已經放好，我躡手躡腳地走進浴缸，讓星伊躺在我的胸前，我在後面環抱著她，軟弱無力的身體變得軟呼呼，手上不禁添加了幾分力度，想好好地抱著她。

「歐膩...我想要...」星伊的語氣軟糯糯的。

「乖，你已經很累了，休息一下吧。」我輕撫上她的手並揉了揉，讓她可以放鬆一下。

「不要。」星伊轉過頭來看著我，兩旁的臉頰變得鼓鼓的，與倉鼠的樣子無異。

「真拿你沒辦法，可是我已經很累了。」我心裡竊笑著，計畫著待會的策略。

「齁...我不管我不管。」星伊兩腳一直踹，像個孩子在滿地打滾，令浴缸裡的水不停濺出水花來。

「乖，不鬧不鬧。」我輕聲細語地哄著星伊。

「哼...」星伊扭過頭去，開始鬧彆扭。

「我累了，要不...你先自己來。」心想著我的計畫按部就班地進行。

「可是...」星伊欲言又止，我想她是因為覺得害羞。

「我很想看哦，如果星伊乖乖地聽我說話，我就會獎勵你。」我靠近星伊的耳朵輕聲說道，然後含著她的耳垂，小心地啃咬了一下。

「那...那要遵守約定喔。」

「嗯，我會的。」我在星伊的頭髮上把我的吻印上。

星伊並沒有急著把手伸進下面，而是將手放在自己的柔軟上，時快時慢地輕揉著，當那乳頭因為揉按的刺激而突起時，星伊熟能生巧地撫上那柔軟頂端，時不時發出誘人的叫聲。

「歐膩...歐膩...」星伊閉上雙眼想像著我揉按著她的雙乳。

看見星伊腿心附近的水裡都有一絲格格不入的水漬，這是她腿心早已泥濘不堪，許多液體從那秘密的通道滲出。

星伊這時將手指慢慢在溫熱的入口摩擦著，時不時擦到那小豆，身體便會發抖，喘叫聲也會同時增大。這時她不在滿意於與入口的挑逗，用兩指慢慢伸進甬道，因為兩指帶來的舒服感，令星伊放慢了動作。

「星伊，偷懶可是會沒有獎勵哦。」我啃咬著她頸窩，提醒著她。

「嗯...對不起...哈啊...」星伊立馬用兩指不斷抽插著自己的花穴，喊叫聲從未停止，她手上的油膩感覺讓她更容易進入，並帶來更多的慾望。

「歐膩...要去惹...啊...」兩指伸出的時候伴隨著濺出的水花，流出的花液與水融為一體，空間剩下喘氣聲。

高潮過後星伊緩了緩，左手放在剛受到刺激的小穴入口，用兩指慢慢撐開那粉紅的花瓣，右手三指慢慢伸進花穴，因為前面的潤滑，所以不費吹灰之力，甬道就像磁鐵，把三指吸進盡頭。

「哈啊...歐膩...歐膩...」我看著不少的汗水從星伊的額頭流下。

三指並沒有因為不斷噴出的液體而停止，相反變得更強而有力，一下一下都用力地頂著小穴，毫不猶疑地蹂躪著花穴。

「不行...要壞惹...」星伊將另一隻手放在小豆上面捏了一下，讓自己達到高潮，因為疲累的原因，三指並沒有退出，依然對緊緻的小穴留戀到流連忘返。

星伊休息了一下，把剛才的三指拿出並放在口中，用手指攪動著舌頭，口中的溫熱把濕潤的液體包圍著，當手指上已被唾液侵佔，星伊這才將手指放開，唾液的銀絲一閃而逝。

「嗯哈...歐膩星星做得好嗎？」懷中的人變得更癱軟無力。

「嗯，星伊做得很好。」我撫摸著她的頭髮。

「星星可以向歐膩要獎勵嗎？」

「可以。」

我迅速地撫上她的山峰，舌頭由頸窩慢慢舔上耳朵，輕咬著耳垂就轉移到臉頰，我不斷地吻著。

當達到嘴唇的附近，我將舌頭伸進裡面，熟練地撬開唇齒，慢慢啃咬著對方的舌頭，再輕輕碰撞著唇齒，離開時像戀人分開時的依依不捨，蜻蜓點水式吻了唇瓣。

我將舌頭的焦點放在山峰，舔了舔乳暈，在慢慢嚐嚐突起的味道，沒有啃咬的動作，而是把牙齒在乳頭周圍碰撞，讓星伊感受到我在身體上的一舉一動。

「受不了...不行...」

再用手指從肚子慢慢掃去腿心中，讓她感覺到痕癢的感受，無需任何前戲，穴道早已變得濕潤無比，只要輕輕放在花穴前，那裡就會像黑洞把手指吸進去，手指被吸引著，毫無抗拒地進去那耍壞的道路。

「太快了...不行了...」

手指進去的時候摸到一個突起，星伊因而呻吟起來，我不斷摩擦那個突起，星伊則被我的舉動弄到而呼叫連連，泉水亦不斷流出。

「啊...小穴要壞惹...」

我開始抽插著，每一次插進都有意無意地觸碰那突起，而手上的速度也不斷加快，每一次都用力頂撞盡頭，讓星伊的叫聲越來越大。看見星伊快因為抽插而達到高潮的時候，我停下了動作。

「歐膩...我要...」帶著哭腔的語氣，現在不用我說星伊也會主動求我給她。

「要什麼？」我引導著星伊講出讓她害羞的話。

「要歐膩，狠狠地插進去...歐膩拜託...」小手搖了搖我的手，軟聲軟氣的哀求道。

「啪啪啪—噗滋—」一下又一下狠狠衝撞小穴，水花連同液體四濺。

「啊...啊...要去...了...」最後一下我用手捏著小豆，使勁地頂撞著裡面。

「站起來。」我示意著星伊離開浴缸。

雙腳癱軟的星伊站起來已經很困難，所以要跨腳離開浴缸更是一個難題，眼見星伊快要跌倒，我迅雷不及掩耳接住星伊，並把她壓到浴室的玻璃門上。

星伊因為與玻璃門的接觸及我的擠壓，雙乳在玻璃門上變了形，我不斷移動著她的身體，使雙峰在玻璃門上不斷摩擦，而玻璃門前則是一塊鏡子，所以星伊將自己雙乳的狀況收進眼中。

我在旁邊拿了沐浴乳，快速塗擦在我的巨峰上，直接沐浴乳已經變成泡泡，我便托起胸部在星伊的背部一直上下接觸，讓她的背都充滿著泡泡。我彎下腰，將胸部碰觸星伊的屁股，並嘗試將乳頭從她的屁股中間滑過。

「啊...哈...」然而這是我的叫聲，乳頭在縫隙中周圍摩擦，令充滿泡泡的乳頭敏感度增加起。

我讓星伊轉身看著我，我將巨峰直接碰上她的小山峰，胸部隔著沐浴乳一直摩擦，然而我們倆人因為不斷的動作而變得敏感，相互發出嬌喘。最後我親了星伊一口，便為她沖洗身體。因為先前的刺激，星伊早已寸步難行，我只好抱著她為到房間。

「歐膩，抱抱。」她不斷揉著眼睛，就算渴睡了也向我討抱抱。

我進去被窩，把她拉進我懷裡，在額頭印上一吻。

「小傻瓜，睡吧。」


End file.
